Love in the darkness
by Di.M.H
Summary: A loving moment between two lovers. Special guest Bonnie the bunny with news for ya all.


**Bonnie; "Hey guys, Di.M.H. is letting me tell you guys some great news, she's taking a break from the hero series right now but that's not the news though. She is doing a love story for me and Toy Chica on her YouTube channel. Come check it out and let her know what you think. I'll be waiting too. Remember guys R &R please, I'm out of here."**

 **Di.M.H: "Great work Bonnie, I'll see you around bud and guys don't forget to check out my love story on YouTube. I got to go I've other stuff to do please enjoy this short story guys, peace out!'**

 _Love in the darkness_

#

Toy Chica woke up on the stage. She noticed that the boys had already gone off to scare the night guard. She walked down the hall to the parts and service room. She had spent most of her time there these past few months. She had fallen in love with the faceless rabbit that lived in the room. She got to the door and opened it.

"Bonnie," she called.

She heard movement in the shadows. She smiled seeing that the others were gone. This meant that she could have some alone time with him.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

She walked into the room to see him sitting the corner as always. She sat down beside him. He reached out with his only hand that he had left and touched hers. She looked up at him. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Did you sleep well," she asked.

"Yeah, what about you," he asked.

"I've fine knowing that I get to see you again when I wake up."

He chuckled making her smile. They kissed. Bonnie sat up straight. Toy Chica looked at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You want to scare the night guard with me," she asked.

"Sounds good," he replied, "let's do it."

#

Toy Chica crawled through the vent leading to the night guard's office. Bonnie walked toward the office to keep the guard busy. The guard shined the light on him. Bonnie stood there for a minute before waling forward. The guard went for the Freddy head.

"Nice try," said a voice.

Toy Chica grabbed his hand. He looked up at her. Bonnie finally took a step toward the room. Toy Chica looked up at him smiling. Bonnie came into the room and let out a scream. The guard fell onto the floor with a cry of fear. They kissed before leaving the office with the night guard's body. Foxy had come to try and get the night guard but saw that they already had him. Bonnie threw the body at Foxy. Foxy just stared at them.

"Take care of that will ya Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Wait but you caught him," said Foxy, "you should…."

"Nah," said Bonnie, "I've got other plans."

He wrapped his arm around Toy Chica's shoulders. She blushed. Foxy just rolled his eyes at them. They walked off leaving Foxy to drag the corpse away.

"Why didn't you go with him," Toy Chica asked.

"I wanted to spend the rest of the night with you," he replied.

She blushed. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. They walked toward the stage room. They sat down onto the stage. She placed her head on his chest. The others went by doing their own thing.

"I love you Bonnie," she said.

"I love you too Toy Chica," he replied.

They kissed again. BB and JJ ran across the room laughing playing tag. Toy Bonnie was running from Toy Freddy while holding his hat.

"Toy Bonnie give back my hat!'

"Never!'

Chica and Freddy were talking with the puppet while Foxy washed up from putting the night guard into the suit he found. Gold was flowing around carrying boxes to the back room. Bonnie and Toy Chica were lost in their own little world. Mangle crawled across the ceiling. She appeared beside Foxy. Foxy looked up and smiled at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Foxy kissed her back. Toy Chica and Bonnie were staring into each other's eyes. Bonnie reached behind him and pulled out a plushie that he had wanted to give to her. Toy Chica gasped and kissed him. He returned the kiss.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

#

The end


End file.
